Once you fall in love, it's hard to get up
by Down The Well
Summary: Rin's older sister Kasame has been looking for her for over a year, when she finds her they are both overjoyed. and Kasame and Sesshoumaru start falling for each other, Naraku sees this as another advantage... R
1. Default Chapter

A girl with long, straight black hair, in two braids over her shoulders, she was wearing a black shirt, that went down to her elbows, and red pants, and sandals, with a white sash around her waist, tucked under it was a sword. She was walking along a packed dirt path in the woods. Her pace was a serious one, she looked like she wanted to get somewhere fast.   
  
With InuYasha and his gang, they had stopped to eat on the edge of the woods they had just come out of. Shippo and InuYasha were fighting over the last peice of fish, like they usually do... Sango and Kagome were talking to each other, and Miroku was sitting around doing nothing...   
  
"Come on InuYasha! You've had way more fish than me!" complained Shippo  
  
"no way! this is my fish you little pest!" said InuYasha   
  
"Don't call me a pest!" said Shippo   
  
"well you are one!"  
  
Kagome suddenly turned her attention toward the woods someone was walking there, she thought she had heard footsteps. Like someone was running away from something, she kept hearing them.  
  
"Someones in the woods" she pointed out at the same time a girl came running out of the woods, followed by a guy holding a sword he swung it at her and she dodged it.   
  
"She's in trouble!" said Kagome  
  
"I'll take care of this" growled Inuyasha as he ran over to the seen, he then punched the guy aross the face, he fell to the ground and skidden to a stop. The girl looked at InuYasha with amazement, then said "Thank you, the bastard stole my sword" she grabbed her sword from the guy who was unconcious and put it back in the sheath which was at her waist. The others ran over.   
  
"Whatever" said Inuyasha "your not hurt are you?"   
  
"No, I'm fine" she said   
  
"what's your name?" asked Kagome   
  
"Kasame, actually, I'm looking for someone, can you help me?"  
  
"sure, we'll try" said Kagome   
  
"I'm looking for a girl named Rin, she has black hair and brown eyes"  
  
"Rin, isn't that the girl that Naraku kidnapped?" said Sango   
  
"She got kidnapped?!?!?!" said Kasame in surprise  
  
"well, she's fine now" said Kagome "We know she's with a tall boy with long white Hair, like his" she said pointing to InuYasha, who shrugged with a "hmph" "But we aren't sure where they are now"   
  
"She's safe, right?" asked Kasame  
  
"Yes I'm pretty sure she's safe with him, say, why are you asking this anyways?"   
  
"Rin is my sister, and I've been looking for her for awhile"  
  
"Oh, okay" said Kagome  
  
"thanks for helping me, i should leave now"   
  
"Glad we could help!" said Kagome waving goodbye to Kasame who walked back onto the dirt path into the woods.   
  
"Finally, a lead" she whispered to herself 


	2. 2

Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but Kasame is mine!   
  
Okay people, i hope you like the last chapter!!! it was pretty short, thats because it was just kicking the story off, I'll try and get a picture of Kasame scanned so you peeps can see it, anyways, enjoy chapter two, which is a little longer.   
  
Kasame continued walking, it was hot out and the sun was beating on her she heard the sound of a running stream. She followed the sound until she came to it, the water was clear as crystal, she cupped her hands and took a drink of the water and splashed some on her face. She breathed in deep and then got up and started walking again, this time walking alongside the river bank,. She wasn't sure when she was going to find Rin, if even if it was going to be soon, but she was happy she got a clue.  
  
She walked until the sun started setting, she decided she would sleep by the river, she sat on the river bank and took her sandles off she stared up at the sky she suddenly heard footsteps. she looked to her left to see a girl with long black hair and an orange and yellow checkered kimono running along the river bank. "Hurry up or I'll win!!" she called, she then stopped at the sight of Kasame, who stood up, she knew who it was. She smiled   
  
"Kasame!" called Rin running up to her and throwing her arms around her. Kasame laughed and looked at Rin, returning the hug, "you've grown" said Kasame "I missed you!" said Rin, "oh, i want you to meet someone" she said grabbing her hand and dragging her back from the direction she was coming from. Sesshoumaru and Jaken were walking up the same way as Rin was, obviously not participating in her "Race"  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru!" said Rin dragging Kasame even further until she was up to Sesshoumaru who was eyeing Kasame "this is my sister Ka-"   
  
"Rin, stay back, thats a demon!!" Said Kasame grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her closer to her.   
  
"Don't worry, he won't hurt me" said Rin, there was pause "or you"  
  
"but we can arrange that" said Sesshoumaru staring angrily at Kasame, for insulting him. How dare her refer to him as a thing.   
  
"yeah right, i can fight you right here and right now" said Kasame   
  
"are you sure you want to go through that much pain?" Sesshoumaru asked hastily   
  
"bring it on" growled Kasame grabbing her sword, Rin grabbed her hand, "Stop it, you guys aren't fighting"  
  
"Fine whatever, it's not worth it anyways" said Kasame releasing her sword.  
  
"Anyways, Sesshoumaru, this is my sister Kasame, and this is Sesshoumaru, and Jaken" said Rin finishing her introduction. Sesshoumaru and Kasame both crossed their arms with a "Hmph"   
  
"you know, you two are going to have to get used to each other" said Rin,   
  
"Why, it's like she's going to be here very long" said Sesshoumaru   
  
"Yeah, and I'll be taking Rin with me" said Kasame angrily  
  
"you will not be" said Sesshoumaru in the same angry tone as before  
  
"You aren't the one to decide that, Rin's my sister, I decide where she goes and who she's with!" said Kasame raising her tone.  
  
"Stop it!" shouted Rin "Kasame, why don't you come with us, because even if i did go with you we wouldn't have anywhere to live, you don't have a home do you?"   
  
"not really" said Kasame   
  
"i never said she could come with us" said Sesshoumaru   
  
"Look, it's either i go with you, which I'm only doing because Rin wants me to, or I leave and take Rin with me, and if you try and stop me, I'll slice off that filthy demon head of yours" said Kasame  
  
"You dare to threaten me?" said Sesshoumaru putting his hand on Tokijin's hilt. Kasame grabbed her swords hilt too.  
  
"Knock, it,off!!!!!!" shouted Rin, Sesshoumaru let go of Tokijin and Kasame let go of her sword.  
  
"she can come with us, not that i want her to" said Sesshoumaru.   
  
That night, after they had set up a camp fire, Rin was sleeping next to the dragon, but Kasame and Sesshoumaru were glaring at each other from either side of the fire, not saying a word to each other. Sesshoumaru finally spoke after about fifteen minutes.   
  
"Why don't you go to sleep, your annoying me"   
  
"I can't be sure if your going to kill me in my sleep or not" growled Kasame  
  
"trust me, i would have already" he said glancing at Rin.   
  
"what is it between you and her anyways?" asked Kasame "you demons aren't supposed to like humans"  
  
"If you must know, I saved her life, if not for me you wouldn't have a sister so why don't you show some respect toward me"   
  
"Show respect toward a filthy demon, not going to happen"   
  
"Maybe i will kill you in your sleep if you call me a filthy demon one more time" growled Sesshoumaru   
  
"In that case i just won't go to sleep" said Kasame, she was pretty tired though, She wasn't sure if she would be able to stay up all night. And Sesshoumaru could tell she was tired.   
  
"Let's just see how long you last" he said "I'm a demon remember, i don't need sleep" Kasame didn't say anything, she knew she was beat there. So she just stared down into the fire. She started to doze off but then snapped her eyes open.   
  
But the next thing she knew she was being woken up by Rin, "wake up, sleepy" she said laughing. Kasame got up, and put her sword in her sash and looked around, Sesshoumaru wasn't there.   
  
"where's the demon?" she asked   
  
"I don't know, he just told me to stay here" said Rin shrugging.   
  
"whatever, i don't care anyways" said Kasame,   
  
With Sesshoumaru, he walked through the woods until he got to a clearing, he stopped in the center of the clearing, Then looked around. And smiled   
  
"Come out little brother, i know your here" he said, and none other than Inuyasha stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"how did you know i was going to be here" asked Inuyasha  
  
"I could smell you" said Sesshoumaru "I suppose you want to get yourself killed in another sword fight?"  
  
"Oh shut up, i have no intention of fighting you, but if you want to, be my guest, i Came here because i needed to talk to you about Naraku, i can sense he's near, and i think he might be going after both of us this time"   
  
"So your warning me? That's odd"   
  
"I'm not warning you, ya moron, I'm saying if either of us want to get rid of Naraku, we need to stop fighting for now"   
  
"So it's a peace offering?" said Sesshoumaru   
  
"No, I'm saying, if you try and get in my way of killing Naraku by trying to hurt me or my friends, I'll slice you in half and leave you to die"   
  
"I would love to see you try" said Sesshoumaru   
  
"Oh shut up, just don't get in my way, got it?" said Inuyasha   
  
"Don't get in MY way" said Sesshoumaru   
  
"i won't get in your way cause I'll kill Naraku before you can even lay eyes on him again" said Inuyasha   
  
"I'll be the one to kill him, it would be a disgrace if a hanyou like yourself even attempted"  
  
"We'll just see who gets to him first" growled Inuyasha   
  
"Okay then, we will" said Sesshoumaru   
  
"Fine!" said Inuyasha, they both turned around and walked in opposite directions. 


End file.
